I Hear Church Bells Ringing
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: Chlart, Lemon in later chapters  During the weeks leading up to Dinah and Oliver's wedding will Chloe and Bart give in to the lust that surrounds them or will they fight it and continue on the path of Friendship
1. So it Begins

You can find the Chloe's outfit on my deviant profile: .com/#/d2zf5dr

Bart glared at the party goers that swarmed around him and the huge mansion. After answering the same questions about Oliver and Dinah for the last hour; the whole being the heir of Oliver Queen lost its appeal. It had had six years since he had first met Oliver Queen and five years since the billionaire had made Bart Allen his only heir. His excuse was that his world was too dangerous to raise a child in. And sure he would have been lying if he didn't say that he hadn't indulged in the finer things in his life since becoming the billionaires' son\heir, but still now that Oliver and Dinah were engaged all he got was

"Mr. Allen how do you find Ms Lance?"

"Bart, can I call you Bart, do you and the soon to be Mrs Queen get along?"

"Mr. Allen does Oliver plan to allow you to take over more of the company now that he is settling down?"

"Bart, you are well known for partying and being great businessmen but we have to know: is there anyone special for the young Bachelor of both Star City and Metropolis"

To the speedster all of the questions got a little boring, but he had promised to Oliver that he would stick it out for him. At that moment Mia and Dick came up and both slung their arms over his shoulders.

"So Mr. Allen you really don't like these parties do you" Mia mocked the reporters as she nudged her friend.

After spending three years as Oliver's apprentice Mia had decided to join the League full time under the code name Speedy and it had been a mission to Gotham to work with Batman a.k.a Bruce Wayne, or as the dark knight often reminded Bart, his godfather, where Mia had met Batman's sidekick and hero in his own right Nightwing also known as Richard Grayson and after a heated competition over who was better the two of them had fallen into a heated and passionate relationship.

"Yeah I totally love how the air head blondes throw themselves at me because I'm Ollie's son or there is the fact that everytime I can breathe a new reporter comes and asks me the same bloody questions" Bart yelled in frustration as he picked up a glass of champagne.

Mia smiled at the man she considered her brother and then patted his shoulder "Oh come on Bart not long till you can speed out of here and go somewhere quiet"

The red loving boy nodded and swallowed the rest of his champagne before untangling himself from his friends and then went out onto the balcony and lent on the railing and just stared out at the garden that surrounded Queen Manor. Ever since going into the public since finding out that his real parents were dead Bart had been trying to cover up his life with a round of partying and girls that he didn't care about, he even remembered when Jimmy had been killed he had done just what Oliver had just in Europe but when Chloe had called and asked for his help: how could he say no, it was Chloe. Bart let out a loud chuckle as he thought about the spunky little blonde. How long had he had a crush on her, he didn't know but he did remember the last mission the both of them had teamed up on, Oliver had talked Chloe into going into the field under the name Eagle Eye.

"_Arrow to Eagle eye. What's your and Impulse status?" Oliver's distorted voice said in Chloe's ear piece. _

"_Impulse has just gotten me into the secret Lab, were searching for the notes now" Chloe said._

_Bart shot Chloe a quick glance behind his sun glasses, he wasn't going to lie, when she had designed her suit she had defiantly been going for comfort and availability but what she hadn't factored in was that on her team was three available red hot blooded men-Oliver didn't count, Dinah had him wrapped around her finger-and she looked hot. Her leather ensemble came in two parts; the top part was a light orange halter where the straps crossed around her chest to lop around her neck. The v cut top show a large amount of cleavage but it didn't seem to bother the computer hacker. Then right underneath her bust was a darker orange ribbon which was tied in a bow at the front. The last part of the top was only just seen as it spiked at the end on her hips. The skirt Chloe had designed was dangerously short ending only a few inches off her thighs and separated in two parts, the first part fell directly in front a behind and was cut into an arrow tip end that sat over the actual skirt and was the same colour as her top, the actual skirt was a dark brown colour and flared outwards and had small spiked ends. On her arms were two sleeves that started at the elbow and fell pass her wrists, the sleeves were tied on by brown leather chords and the ends of the sleeves flared out around her making it look like she had wings. Her boots were a brilliant white colour that had brown leather tying them to her legs. Chloe's weapon of Choice was a beautiful long bow that she wore slanted across her back. The awesome thing that Oliver had designed for her bow is that it could disconnect to created two blades. To hide her identity Chloe wore a goggles that had a billion different applications to use when she slide them on. _

"_Good to know, Carney and I are in the East Wing releasing the prisoners, keep me updated. Arrow out" Chloe sighed and then her fingers were flying over the computer keyboard in front of her and in seconds she had all the information she needed emailed to her private account at the Watchtower base in Metropolis_

"_Okay Impulse we got one more lab to get to" Chloe said with a huge grin._

_But as soon as the speedster took a step towards her the door to the lab slammed shut and a faint gas was expelled in the air via the air ducts._

"_Someone knows where here" Bart said as he started to cough_

_Chloe started coughing violently and then slide to the grow and started to breathe heavily, before dragging Bart down with her._

"_It's a hot gas, and before we know it all the clean air will be gone, but if we stay down low, we should be able to ride out the most of it until Ollie and the others find us" Chloe said panting hard as the clean oxygen began to get used up._

_Bart nodded and sat down and for twenty minutes the two of them sat in the room that was beginning to heat up so much so that Chloe and to slide her goggles around her neck and Bart had to pull his hood down. Both heroes began to breathe heavily while the sweat started to build and drip down their bodies. _

"_So tell me, what it you fear the most is" Bart asked breathily _

_Chloe breathe heavily and then gulped a little "Nothing" Bart snorted and Chloe shook her head "No that's it Nothing, I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up and I'll be nothing, I'll be obsolete" _

_Bart looked at Chloe like she was crazy, Chloe Sullivan, watchtower, Eagle Eye was not that self conscious, Chloe Sullivan was confident, Watchtower was strong, and Eagle eye was snarky, there was no way that the same woman who was all those things could be scared of being non important. Before he knew what he was doing Bart slung his arm around Chloe's shoulders and pulled her close to her side. Chloe was a little shocked that Bart had gotten as tall as he had, she hadn't seen the speedster for a while seeing as she was for now in Italy with Lorenzo the sixty five year old Prince of Florence-who was third in line for the throne-who was one of Green Arrow's and Oliver Queens closest friends and endorses, working on a way to turn the Justice League jet invisible and unseeable, so the fact that the boy who was only a few months younger than her was now at least six whole inches taller than her, made her a little shocked but hadn't she always liked taller men. _

"_Chloe, you are the League's most useful members, Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, Canary all of us, we wouldn't be who we are know if it wasn't for you, and you want to know what, you're and even better friend, remember how you talked me into letting Ollie take me in?" _

_Chloe let out a breathy chuckle and nodded "yep you said you wanted nothing to do with the Queen family name" _

_Bart nodded and blinked slowly as he became drowsy and unresponsive "Chloe, I'm getting a little sleepy" Bart said in a tired voice_

_But when he got no response he looked down to see Chloe was already asleep and her heart was going too slow to be healthy. The facts that Chloe could be in trouble made Bart sit up and take action._

"_Eagle, come on, Eagle...CHLOE!" Bart said shaking Chloe's shoulders after every word trying to wake her up._

_At that moment the door smashed open and Green Arrow and Black Canary were standing in front of him._

"_Help Her" Bart said before fainting._

After that mission Chloe had gone missing to some temple to train, that was six months ago, it was only a week ago that Dinah had squealed at breakfast that Chloe was coming home. The fact that Chloe had been gone for almost half the year why Dinah was planning her wedding had put the super heroin into a state of shock, so when she got the letter from Chloe stating that she was coming home Bart thought that he was going to die from his burst ear drums, although he couldn't really fault the woman for it, Chloe had become everything to the league, she had become the guiding light and one of its most valued members. The team hadn't been as successful without its watchtower or its Eagle eye.

"So here is my favourite speed demon"

Bart almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the beautiful and melodic voice, but he turned around and then almost died right then. Chloe was wearing a beautiful short red cocktail dress that had a strapless neckline with sequins, fitted bodice, and short bubble skirt with pickups. To top her outfit off Chloe was wearing bright red four inch heels that wrapped around her ankles.  
"Chloe" Bart said gulping as the woman strutted towards him with all the grace of a panther.

The blonde smiled and hugged him tightly, but even though she wore the heels the speedster was still a good two inches taller than her.

"How is it that Lorenzo can give me half of his royalties and I can go out and buy one of the world's most expensive shoes and you can still be taller than me?" Chloe said with fake irritation.

Bart grinned down at the blonde and then shrugged, before looking out at the garden once again.

"So tell me how was...ah where was that temple again?" Bart asked in a confused voice.

Chloe shook her head and then looked out at garden before breathing heavily, "The temple was in the mountains of China. The training itself was intense. At one point I was thinking of just leaving and coming back here and begging the league to train me, but then I thought of something Lorenzo had told me before I left, so I hung on and before I knew it, the temple master had told me that I was ready to leave" Chloe said as if she still had a lot more to do.

"So what did the Prince tell you?" Bart asked turning his body so that he was looking at Chloe fully.

"He told me that one day I would wake up and find that I didn't need, Ollie, or Clark or any man to help hold me up and I would be my own person, and he was right, I decided to become my own person" Chloe said smiling proudly making Bart smile back.

"I'm proud of you really, but I have to say that I'm really looking forward getting you back, I mean Dinah tried talking to me about what kind of _flowers_ she wants at the wedding" Bart said making it seem as if the bride to be had done something taboo.

"Oh no we can't let that go on, so I'll be your savour and take over for you got it? I have your back" Chloe said with a wink

Bart grinned and then noticed she did, ever since Clark had gone AWOL with his training after the disastrous Doomsday mission Chloe had drifted from being Clark's personal sidekick to a full fledge member of the JL family: their problems took priority over Clark's and most importantly she lived at Queen Manor with the rest of the JL.

"You really do, you know that you are always there when we need you" Bart said seriously as he looked at Chloe closely.

The blonde smiled and then linked her arm in Bart's "Of course I do. Now how about you and I go say high to the lovely couple"

Bart groaned and then tightened his grip on Chloe's arm "Tell me again why they are having their engagement party three months after they got engaged and secondly six months before the actual wedding?"

Chloe just shook her head and squeezed his hand, before the two of them entered the room only to be attacked by the very same reporters that had been harassing Bart earlier that night.

"Oh Boy"


	2. Shopping Memories

Chloe gulped and gripped Bart's arm a little tighter as the reporters filed in around them. Truthfully she was a little scared, for six months she had been in a place that had no technology and suddenly being surrounded by noise and technology made her a little startled. Sure she could probably hack into a system quicker than anyone but it didn't mean that after being in China for so long and learning to use only her body and physical weapons to protect herself she felt that computers and camera's were a little scary.

"Mr Allen who is this beautiful young woman on your arm?" one of the many reporters yelled out.

Bart pulled Chloe closer to him and just smiled at the camera "This is my good friend Chloe Sullivan she is now Oliver's, and My assistant at QI, in fact she introduced Dinah to Ollie" Bart said with his usual cocky grin.

Chloe then smiled at the camera's as she grew more confident, she looked hot and she knew it, so with a seductive grin she turned herself to the camera's and let them take photo after photo of her.

"Mrs Sullivan, how does it feel to know the two most handsome men in Star City?" an unknown face asked her.

Chloe let out a laugh and looked up at Bart in mock consideration and then over at Oliver and Dinah "I think that seeing as I match my two best friends up to get married, I think I'll have to get back to you when my hands are full with this one's schedule" Chloe said gesturing to Bart.

"Chloe!" all the reporters all looked up when suddenly AC came out of nowhere and hugged Chloe so tightly and swung her around happily why Victor followed slower shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but that's all for the night" Bart said shooing off the reporters who started talking to each other's excitedly about how Chloe was going to be the next big thing.

As the speedster turned back to the three who were talking loudly, he saw that Ac had put Chloe down and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and was smiling at her like an older brother would, why Victor and Chloe were talking excitedly about some hacking thing.

"So Chloe how long you staying?" AC asked thinking that the blonde would be going back to metropolis-back to Clark

"I'm not" Chloe said simply before smiling when all three of the boys gaped at her.

Oliver appeared out of nowhere with Dinah and hugged Chloe tightly "So did you tell them?" the raven haired beauty asked?

The three boys shook their heads and Chloe smiled at each of them "Oliver has offered me a job-in fact the exact job that Bart told the press about"

Bart gaped at Chloe and then rubbed the back of her neck "wait so you really are going to be my assistant?"

Chloe nodded and Bart smiled but gulped nervously, AC and Victor grinned at the young man and then threw their arms around his shoulders, they knew how the blonde woman affected the speedster and they also knew that having Chloe with him all day everyday would make Bart hit breaking point.

"I hope you're ready to become the business man I know you can be, because I'm not going to let you get away with what the other girl did" Chloe said winking at the heir as she linked her arms with the happy couple.

Bart smiled uneasily and then grabbed a flute of champagne from the nearest passing waiter and gulped it down in one gulp. Victor patted the younger man on the shoulder why AC went and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders pulling him close to his side.

"So how screwed are you?" The blonde asked cheekily as he watched the younger man deflate

"Oh AC you have no idea" Bart said honestly as he watched the blonde laughed with Dinah and Oliver all the while ignoring the flash of the camera's as the reporters took photo after photo of her.

Dinah cocked an eyebrow as she read the papers headline the next day as she sat down for breakfast with the League. Oliver came over and kissed her on the top of the head before laughing when he read the headline. Chloe finished her mouthful of fruit before cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" the blonde asked

Dinah smirked and then showed the other members of the league the paper that all started laughing except two. Printed hugely on the front page was: Is this the Start of Bart's fall from Bachelorism: Time Will Tell. Coupled with the headline was a big picture of Bart and Chloe who was smiling seductively at the camera with her arm wrapped around Bart's waist.

"You've got to be kidding me" Chloe groaned

Bart put his face in his hands and shook his head "Chloe I'm so sorry, it comes with the rep" Bart said muffled by his hands

Chloe snorted and shook her head "Please, I bet you tomorrow you'll be on the front page with some other lucky woman, so today I'll just have to put up with the stares as we all go shopping"

Bart and Oliver groaned why Dinah squealed and threw her arms around Chloe's neck and then hugged her tightly.

"You are my best friend" the blonde said in a happy voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes and hugged the blonde back "I better be, I mean I am your maid of honour"

Dinah hugged the girl again before pulling her up and racing towards the stairs with the bewildered girl before turning back to glare at Oliver and Bart.

"Honey if you and your best man aren't ready by the time Chloe and I are you will be in trouble" Dinah said sweetly but with malice in the under tone making Oliver nod quickly.

Bart's eyes went wide with fear as he shot Oliver a look "You're marrying her! But that makes her my part Guardian and I really don't want her as a mom" Bart said quickly and fearfully

AC who had been holding in his laughter since he'd read the article burst out in tears and bellowed out in laughter "Oh Bart I'm sorry to say this but not only do you have to spend all day with Chloe, but you have to spend it with Dinah and Oliver doing the Best man gig: dude I don't envy your life at all" AC said between gasps of air.

Oliver groaned in unison with Bart but then they heard the shower turn on them both rushed into Bart's huge room and rushed to get ready when they noticed that the girls would be ready soon.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the fast disappearance that both business men had just done before turning to look at AC who was whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh I must say I love the fact that Bart s going to be in torture all day with Chloe but the fact that both he and Ollie have to be subjected to Dinah the bridzilla of the JL oh that's too good"

Chloe sighed for the third time as Dinah did her hair making the brunette wigged woman pause in her actions.

"What's going on in the pretty little head of yours?" Dinah asked putting down her brush and staring at Chloe in the mirror.

The blonde ducked her head and then shyly lifted her eyes, "Did you know that Bart and I have kissed?"

Dinah's mouth dropped and she rushed to sit down next to her best friend, unaware that Bart was standing outside the room just about to knock.

"Really, Where, When, why hasn't he told us?" Dinah said so quickly that Chloe could answer each question.

Chloe shook her head and put her hand on Dinah's shoulder making the other woman stop.

"If you be quiet for a moment I could tell you" Chloe took a deep breath and began her tale. "It was the day Bart got stabbed and almost died...

_Oliver ran a hand threw his hair as he stared at the limp body on his bed why Chloe and Emil worked over Bart's bloody body. Chloe who had arrived on the scene long enough to see the speedster get stabbed was covered with the boy's blood and was working overtime to stem the blood flow. Her archer costume was smeared with blood making the team gulp. When Bart had taken the knife wound for Oliver the emerald archer had been terrified to touch the boy. So When the Beta team arrived which consisted of Victor and Chloe on the scene Chloe took charge and pulled Bart into her lap and pressed her hands to the wound and began barking orders at the others. As soon as the Team had Bart at Oliver's penthouse, Dinah had held Oliver close to her as he sobbed on her why Emil and Chloe who had learnt everything she could from the doctor worked to save the boy. Now that he was stable all Oliver could do was watch as Chloe sat there listening to his pulse._

"_Chloe how is he?" Oliver asked anxiously, not really feeling the slight pressure that Dinah had put on his hand as she squeezed it._

_The blonde Archer breathed deeply and looked over to Emil who nodded slightly as he checked the boy's wound once more before turning to the two worried heroes._

"_Bart is stable for now but there is a huge possibility that it could get infected and with Bart's heighten metabolism and healing capability the wound could become infected in the next few hours" Chloe said in a strict tone._

_Oliver took in a deep breath and looked down in shame only to feel Chloe's hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze it in an assuring gesture._

"_Don't worry between me and Emil, Bart will be back on his feet by tomorrow" Chloe said in a gentle tone before turning to face the speedster once again. _

Dinah nodded as she remembered that day, it had been three days after they had found Bart and Chloe unconscious in the lab. After that mission Oliver hadn't let Bart or Chloe go on missions as partners stating that they couldn't be lost together, that they were to important, but the fact was, to Oliver Bart was his younger brother just as much as Chloe was his younger sister and seeing both of them so weak and vulnerable when both of them were usually so strong-it scared the Green Arrow more then he'd like to admit.

"I remember that day, I don't think you slept the whole time Bart was recovering" Dinah stated

Bart's eyes widened, he never found out how bad his injury had been when he woke up, Chloe was on her way for her training and all he and to show for his wound was a very hovering Oliver and a thin scar.

"Yeah, I didn't have much sleep but things got a little worrying remember?"

_An hour after Bart stabilized Emil got a page and he swore and looked over to Chloe like she was the world last hope. _

"_Chloe, I have an emergency at the hospital so you're going to have to take care of Bart, and if it come to it I'm giving you permission to use plan B okay?" The doctor said as he quickly packed up all of his things._

_Chloe nodded quickly and released the sleeves of her archers' uniform allowing it to fall to the floor so that she could climb up onto the bed and actually take better care of Bart this way. Only seconds after Emil raced out of the room did Oliver come rushing in looking panicked._

"_Chloe where is Emil going and please tell me he's coming back" Oliver pleaded looking almost as if he was going to fall apart in that very moment._

_Chloe took another deep breath and put both her hands on Oliver's shoulder._

"_Oliver I need you to take a deep breath and listen to me very carefully" Oliver nodded and took a deep breath and waited for the petite woman's explanation. "Emil has an emergency so he left Bart in my care, now you don't have to worry, I know what I'm doing I was taught by Emil himself just like you were the one who taught me how to shot a arrow remember I pick things up fast it's just how I work" Chloe said in her soothing voice_

_Oliver nodded and then slowly moved out of the room but not before taking one last look at Bart before turning to look at Chloe his chocolate eyes boring into hers._

"_Please Chloe do everything you can for him, I don't want to lose my family" the normally self confident Queen said in a weak voice._

_Chloe stepped closer to the Billionaire until he had to look in her eyes and spoke in a dead even and serious voice "Listen, Oliver I am going to do everything in my powers to make sure that Bart doesn't die I swear it" Oliver took one last look at Bart and then back at Chloe and then let out a shaky breath and then turned around. _

Chloe nodded at Dinah's shocked face which then blossomed into a bright smile. "You're the reason Ollie was so calm went he came into the bedroom after watching Emil leave, I thought the doc had given him a drug or something, when I asked him what was wrong all he did was say that Bart was going to be fine"

Chloe nodded and then sighed "Although I knew I'd never back out of my promise to Ollie I didn't really want to use plan B it frightened me, but if I had to I'd use it on anyone in a heartbeat" Chloe said her eyes glazing over.

Bart gulped when he heard the emotion in Chloe's voice and then slide down the wall to get more comfortable. Dinah took in a deep breath and look at Chloe nodding for her to continue.

"Unfortunately even with me focused on him Bart didn't get better in fact he got worst" That got Bart interested

_Chloe sighed as she saw Bart's heart start to speed up, with a quick hand Chloe was feeling for a fever and pulling the bandage away to look at the wound. As the skin beneath her hand burned Chloe almost gasped in horror at the sight of Bart's stab wound. Bot only were the sides around it turned a deep and angry red but along with a thin layer puss that was oozing out of it the wound was oozing what looked like Black blood, that's when Chloe knew she was in trouble and that if she didn't do something Bart would die. _

"_Plan B it is" Chloe said and put her hand on the wound and winced when Bart's body flinched away from the painful contact._

"_Sssh, don't worry Bart, I've got you, you're going to be okay" Chloe said as tears prickled in her eyes. _

_After Davis had died and Chloe had lost Jimmy, Emil had Chloe tested and both of them found out in surprise that her power came back with both new baggage and advancements._

_Why her healing no longer hurt her, her technology power which had come back as well, now caused her extreme pain and could cause her to become possessed by the power much like she did when she was trying to hack into the alien super computer to free Clark with Oliver. _

_Chloe watched Bart for a moment before kissing him gently, a second later a bright light filled the room from both her lips and her hands and after a moment, the light faded away and Chloe pulled back panting and caressed Bart's face tenderly._

"_Well slick even if you were unresponsive, that was one hell of a kiss if I may say so myself" Chloe said chuckling to herself not noticing Bart's eye lids fluttering. _

_With a gentle hand Chloe checked Bart's wound and noticed with a happy smile that all that was left was a faint thin scar. So with a happy sigh Chloe got up and with one last look she went into Oliver's room._

"_Oliver I have good news" _

Chloe fell silent indicating that the story was over and Dinah-and Bart not that they knew he was listening-just stared at as they processed everything Chloe had just told them. Bart shook his head and whipped his eyes. Chloe had saved his life, and to him that meant everything.

"So what does this mean?" Dinah asked making Bart freeze in his steps.

Chloe sighed and smiled happily "When I was in China they taught me my history, my present and how to think about all my memories and emotions, and that's why I've decided that if I ever become clear on the fact that I truly have feelings for Bart I will wait until he is ready to show me he feels the same" Chloe said slowly.

Dinah looked at Chloe closely and then cocked an eyebrow "So your saying that you don't have feelings yet but there could be a chance?"

Chloe smiled and nodded "You and Lois already have two beautiful heroes, and I can't say that I haven't gotten closer to Bart since I met him in the Talon all those years ago, and plus he makes me laugh, so yeah I think with some time there could be some hope" Chloe said happily "But for now I'm happy with being his best friend and him being mine"

Dinah smiled and then whipped her eyes before standing up with a happy face "Okay so I know have an excuse to make you beautiful-I'm going to make Bart forget all about those debutantes and heiresses when he sees you so sit still I have work to do"

Bart walked back to Oliver's room in daze, not only had Chloe saved his life and thought of him as her best friend but in time she might return his feelings. When he walked in Oliver looked up expectantly but frowned when Bart just flopped down into a chair.

"What's up" Oliver asked as he threw on his black leather jacket over his white shirt.

Bart just shook his head and sighed happily "I have a chance"

Oliver stared at the speedster for a moment before shaking his head "Right okay so are the girls ready yet?"

"No I heard something about Dinah getting Chloe ready" Bart said frowning

Oliver chuckled and stood up "That means they'll be down soon, we should wait for them" Bart nodded and followed the blonde out and down the stairs in the entrance

A few moments late Dinah waltzed down the stairs in a perfect white sun dress decorated with green petals going from hip to the hem. The two love birds kissed and then Bart swore his heart stop as he saw Chloe walking down the stairs, her hair was natural and she had very minimal make-up on. But she wore a beautiful cherry red sun dress that fell to just above the knees and was wearing a pair of tan wedge heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. Chloe bit her lip as she looked at Oliver who was smiling at her warmly but when she looked at Bart she blushed a little, he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open, but the russet haired man moved forward and offered his arm.

"Licious, I will be your escort for the day" Bart said smiling up at the blonde not noticing the knowing looks both Dinah and Oliver exchanged.

Chloe giggled a little and linked her arm through the hoodie wearing mans before smiling "Well I think I can deal with that"

Bart smiled warmly at Chloe and then walked towards the door but then threw his head back and stared at the two lovers and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you coming, I don't think Licious and I will want to wait too long" Bart drawled before walking towards the Limo.

Oliver shook his head and started towards the Limo with Dinah on his arm totally ignoring the paparazzi that were stationed outside the gates of his home hoping to get a picture of him or Bart at any time.

The Limo ride was uneventful apart for the many cars that followed them to the dress shop where Dinah rushed Chloe inside to help her try on dresses why Oliver and Bart got out much slower pushing through the crowd slowly and purposely ignoring all the questions being tossed at them.

When the two men finally made inside the shop Bart sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "I can already see tomorrow's headline" Bart said shaking his head before both Oliver and himself made it towards the tux section.

Why the girls looked at dresses which could easily cost more than the newest Lamborghini out in stores, Bart was dragged into the males section where he began to get tailored to fit everything.

"I don't see why I have to be tailored once again, I have a lot of suits thanks to you" Bart said groaning as the man stuck another pin into the fabric.

Oliver shook his head, even after being made into his heir five years earlier Bart still would be more at home lounging around in his normal red hoodie and jeans.

"How can you still be complaining Master Bart, I have been tailoring you since you first came through those door, looking for a suit for you unveiling lunch" The French man asked putting his hands on his hips and staring at Bart with a raised eyebrow.

"You were very shy then, and so young, I remember that when the reporters tried to interview you, you almost hid behind Master Oliver"

Bart smiled at Louis and then nodded, it had been true but he had been nineteen going on twenty and the reporters had scared the hell out of, now at the age of twenty five Bart handled the press better than most heirs and socialites that had been doing it there whole life.

"Yeah but can you blame me?" Bart asked the French man who snorted and shook his head

"On no, never I don't know how you didn't bail on the first week of being Oliver's heir"

Oliver laughed and shook his head as he stood up and let Louis work his magic, when suddenly they heard Dinah squeal in delight and Chloe sigh.

"Oh it seems Miss Dinah has found something she enjoys for Miss Chloe" Louis said clapping like an excited school girl

Bart rolled his eyes, and then looked at himself in the mirror before lowering his eyes, sometime when he looked in the mirror he didn't see Bart Allen son of Chase and Mary Allen he saw Bart Allen-Queen, Heir to Oliver Queen and CEO of Shadow Fox enterprises the entertainment section of QI, and truthfully he sometimes missed the kid who only had to worry about where his next bed would be and not have to worry about what his public image would be like the next day if he went out partying. Oliver looked over to see his younger brother for all purposes looking at his reflection with sad eyes, and then waved Louis off and put his hand on Bart's shoulder making the shorter man look up.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked quietly

Bart sighed and then looked back at his reflection "I can't help but think about my old life, before I was struck by lightning-before I became a human lightning bolt"

"Before you met me" Oliver summarized nodding slowly

Bart smiled slightly and turned to face Oliver "I don't ever regret meeting you, when I was seventeen and I first heard about the Green Arrow all I could think about was how this guy who doesn't have any powers is able to make a difference and protect people, you were my idol I guess, so when you took me in and taught me that I could help people I knew that I had found my place" Bart said shaking his head slightly.

Oliver smiled and hugged Bart close to him before letting him go and patting him on the chest and smiling widely "I knew making you my best man was a good idea, with a speech like that I can't wait to hear your speech at the reception"

Bart laughed and shook his head, only Oliver would be able to lighten his mood the way he did. So with a sigh Bart allowed himself to be pinned and pricked by Louis once again.


	3. Spirits and Africa

AC just stared in shock as Chloe grabbed her foot and pulled it back and arched her body until her foot touched the top of her head. Victor shook his head in surprise and Dinah seemed impressed with Chloe's new found flexibility. Oliver was too busy with business to really care but knew that Chloe was doing something impressive enough to make everyone shut up so clapped when the others did.

"No I didn't say he could...well then you're an idiot aren't you" Dinah turned when he heard Bart coming down the hall and then smirked at the others.

Bart slammed his phone shut and then looked up but then froze when he saw Chloe's position; the blonde was wearing a skin tight work out jacket an extremely tight red tank top with loose black workout pants. With the position that Chloe was it a large part of her toned stomach was revealed and it made the speedster gulp and sweat a little.

"Ah Chlo...What you doing?" Bart asked a little nervously

The blonde looked at the suit wearing man and grinned at him before letting her leg fall and rolling her shoulders a little.

"Just working out" Chloe replied as she bent backwards and ended up in a handstand with her legs in a split position in mid air.

Bart gulped again and silently thanked the heavens that he didn't wear a tie, as he shrugged out of his jacket and took off his shoes.

"I can see that" Dinah looked at AC who had a surprised look on his face before turning to face the duo.

Bart hadn't been doing nothing for the last few months, after Chloe had disappeared he had demanded Oliver put him into training and had gotten almost mastered skill with the blade and knew how to fight at extreme speeds-thanks to his gift. With a smirk Bart swept him leg at Chloe's arms sending her tumbling which she managed to get away unscratched with by tumbling at the last moment.

"Well I guess going to a temple to train is a waste of time" Bart said in humour smiling at Chloe making sure she knew it was a joke.

The blonde smiled back and bowed accepting his challenge and then got into the traditional jiujutsu pose why Bart got into one that showed his oblivious weak points. Chloe shook her head and shot forward hoping to do a spinning kick to the head-but Bart had studied under a Master at hand to hand and at the last moment duck and sent his foot into Chloe's chin, but before the blonde flew out of distance she grabbed Bart and used him as a spring board and flip to land on her feet. The boy smiled and then rushed forward and before Chloe could see Bart had her on her back with his knee in the middle of her back.

"Yield?" he asked not even the slightest.

Chloe nodded and Bart let her up slowly, and the blonde turned and gave Bart an amazed look "Where did you learn all of that?"

Bart shrugged like it was no big deal and then picked up his jacket and shoes "I trained with Master Prowl for the time you were away"

Chloe froze when she heard the name of Bart's master "Mater Prowl-he used to be a master at the temple I trained at before he decided to go on a mission to find himself, he was lonely, no one wanted to be his pupil, so I'm sure you brought him much joy" Chloe said tears welling up in her eyes "I only met Prowl once but he was such a fair and honest man, I would have trusted him with my life"

Bart nodded and then flipped open his phone and dialled a well known number and Chloe went back to training-she wasn't a trained killer like Bart would be, she was priestess, and she was known for control and grace while still being powerful. Dinah watched the transition before rushing to Chloe's side.

"Okay what was all that about?" she asked

Chloe shook her head and took off her jacket and turned around making the boy's gasp and made Bart drop his phone. On Chloe's right shoulder blade was a black phoenix tattoo. It was beautifully done and looked perfect.

"Where. Did. you get that, and how haven't I seen that?" Dinah asked practically squealing.

Bart froze again and looked at Chloe evenly "Dinah that isn't a normal Tat, that is a tattoo that you get when you finish your training and they find out what you guardian animal spirit is"

Oliver looked up and saw Bart shake his head slightly. "And the reason why she wouldn't have shown anyone, is because revealing your animal is the ultimate sign of trust"

Dinah looked at Bart and then frowned "Wait does that mean you have a spirit guardian?"

The speedster nodded and then looked away from Chloe before starting to undo his dress shirt.

"I have only shown Ollie this; I was going to show you all when I didn't feel so nervous but I guess now is as good as I'm going to get" Bart said sliding his shirt off.

When Bart turned around Chloe almost gasped, decorating Bart's full left shoulder blade was a beautiful Cheetah that was sitting with its head looking up at the clouds. While looking at the beautiful tattoo Chloe had to quell the urge to touch it. Bart's tattoo was so much larger than her own. Dinah didn't move but her eyes soften and when Bart turned around and he adverted his eyes but was shocked when Dinah pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for sharing this-both of you" Dinah said and AC hugged Chloe tightly the whole time Oliver watched the team with proud eyes.

"So a cheetah, why am I not surprised" Victor said smiling at Bart who just smiled back and then looked at Oliver.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go to Africa for a while, I mean between the wedding and the paparazzi I need a break" Bart asked his guardian.

Oliver looked at Dinah who was motioning for Chloe and then nodded "You can go, but I want you to take Chloe with you"

The blonde looked up and then sighed "I'll go pack" Dinah smiled and then took the blonde by the arm and started towards her room, all the while Bart just scratched his head in confusion.

"What just happened?" Bart asked

Oliver smirked and clapped Bart on his shoulder "Well you just scored yourself two weeks with Chloe-alone"

Bart's face fell and his shoulders dropped as he started towards his room the whole way grumbling about the world hated him.

The plane ride to Africa was quiet as Bart was at one end of the plane why Chloe was at the other. Bart was nervous; he had two full weeks in the African safari with Chloe. It was hard enough that he knew she trusted him with her secret but this was going to be both pleasure and pain. Chloe smiled when she saw the package Dinah had given her, inside was clothes perfect for a safari. Khaki Shorts that went to mid thigh a button up khaki cargo shirt with a deeper green safari zip up vest. All the material was light, but Chloe had pockets in the vest that it didn't bother her. Sitting next to the clothes was a pair of sturdy hiking boots. Bart had been give a similar outfit although his pants were full length and he didn't have a vest. Both of them got safari hats that resemble a cowboy hat in some ways. But why Bart got the keys to a very expensive jeep, Chloe got a beautifully crafted and new camera. Ever since Jimmy had died the blonde had taken up learning her dead husband's profession and was now an extremely talented photographer.

When the jet landed on a strip of land close to the savannah, Bart and Chloe were met by a handsome raven haired man who had no problem checking out Chloe's legs as she walked towards him.

"Hi I'm Jack I'll be travelling with you until you get to your jeep" he said holding out a hand.

Chloe smiled and took it "I'm Chloe and if you check me out one more time you're going to find out how owls are able to turn their heads all the way around"

Jack stared after Chloe as she walked towards the jeep waiting for them, while Bart shook his head.

"Well aint she a little spit fire?" Jack asked

Bart clapped Jack's shoulders and chuckled a little "Oh you have no idea"

Chloe sat in the back and watched as she saw antelope and spring hops race away from the jeep and then smile when she saw a baby zebra nuzzling it's mother for comfort.

"Bart this is amazing" Chloe whispered as she saw a leopard scan its surroundings before crouching and blending into its surroundings.

Bart smiled at Chloe and then held onto the dash board as Jack sped across the savannah. The blonde next to him just stared at everything in awe; she seemed so interested in everything and for good reason. The grass as a wheat colour and everything seemed so free out here. Animals roamed the plains and the heat shone down but nothing could stop Chloe from smiling, so when Jack finally stopped in front of Oliver's black jeep Chloe walked out into the plains with Bart following her closely. Without any warning Chloe stopped and when Bart stopped by her side to he saw why lying in the grass sleeping were two lion cubs, most likely put there by the mother. Chloe bit her lip and looking around before creeping forward and laid in the grass. Bart shook his head, the girl was to curious and it was going to get her kill. Then with deliberate slowness Chloe unscrewed the lens off and then moved forward a little more until she was only a half a meter away. Chloe smiled and took three photos of the cubs before standing up and moving to Bart's side where she showed him the three shots.

"There awesome" Bart said as the two of them moved towards the jeep again as the sun began its decent.

Jack had taken off as soon as Chloe had and it turned out that Oliver's jeep was large enough to sleep in comfortably and the boot was stocked with bandages, food and water. Bart saw a note on the dash board and when he read it he couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping.

"What?" Chloe asked as she cleaned her camera.

"Dear Bart, please take care of this Jeep, I know that you and Chloe are going to have so much fun but please I would like it to be returned to the states in one piece, let's not have a repeat of the Porsche in Spain. Oliver" Bart read

Chloe snorted as she remembered how AC and Bart had totalled a beautiful green Porsche in Spain that Oliver had sent over to the duo for this one mission, when he saw it next the car hadn't been recognizable.

"Yeah well I'm going to have to agree with Ollie on that one" Chloe said leaning out of the window when she saw two hyena's come up to the jeep and start to sniff it.

Then without any pretence Chloe got out her camera and turned on the night vision, which would digitally remaster the photo to allow her to see the hyena's more clear. Chloe open the door and the hyena's noticed and put their heads in the car and made a whinny calling noise to her. Bart gulped in amazement. Here were these two hunters that had enough strength in their jaws to crush bones and they seemed to be whining for Chloe to join them. Chloe merely smiled and took a photo of their head lying on her feet and then she jumped out of the jeep, and before she could think the hyenas were stroking her leg with their heads much like a cat would. Bart got out to and came to stand by Chloe and then put the camera on the top of the jeep and clicked on the timer and then rushed back to Chloe's side. When the flash picture was taken Bart and Chloe pulled out two full ribs that Oliver had gotten them and then threw them away from the jeep and watched as the hyenas ran off after them.

"Well that was cool" Bart said a little breathlessly.

Chloe laughed and then looked at the picture she took with Bart and then smiled "Now I know why people are always trying to get pictures of you-you photograph really well"

Bart chucked and then leant back next to her "Chlo I'm really glad you decided to come" he said looking at her with a smile.

Chloe smiled and then took his hand and squeezed it tightly. 'It's not every day I get to go to the African savannah, I was happy to come"

Bart smiled and then looked to the top of Jeep, the coming two weeks wouldn't be too bad all he had to do was remember was that they were friends.

Bart finished packing the jeep and sighed as he looked around the plains that had been his home for two weeks. For fourteen whole days Chloe and him had lived with only wild animals and after the first three days most of them began to trust them. In fact Bart knew where Chloe was at that moment. So with a sigh Bart put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the rocky outcrop where Chloe was sitting with a beautiful Cheetah, who had its head in her lap.

"Chloe!" Bart shouted

The blonde looked up and smiled while waving him over, the big cat looked up but when he saw who it was he just laid back down, his tail flicking the flies away every few minutes.

"I see Sverrir has adopted you as his pillow" Bart said crouching down so not to alert the big cat.

Chloe smiled and nodded as she looked down fondly at the spotted cat, they had met him the fourth day they were in the savannah and somehow the cat had trusted him, and had allowed Chloe to take photo's with and of him.

"Who else have you seen?" Bart asked seeing that Chloe had four rolls of film at her side, that all looked used.

"I said my farewells to Vega and her clutch" Chloe said sadly, Vega was a beautiful Falcon that had recently just laid it's eggs. The beautiful bird had a habit of swooping down and landing on Bart's head but when Chloe had some mice or anything of the sorts, she would come to her and nuzzle her affectionately.

Bart smiled and then nodded; he knew Vega would hit her hard, "Who else?"

Chloe smiled and scratched behind Sverrir ear making him purr "I had to say goodbye to Simba and Nara" Bart shook his head and smiled

Simba and Nara were the two Lion cubs that Chloe had taken a picture of the first day they were there, their parents that they had named Sasha and Kane always watched as they played with the cubs but because they smelt like the cubs they never interfered.

"Have you seen Kayo and Jazz yet?" Bart asked.

Kayo and Jazz were the two Hyenas' that they had meet on the first night, and they hadn't left them alone, spending nearly every night and midday's with them.

Chloe nodded and then her eyes softened "I even managed to find Shadia and her new foal Fallon" Bart's eyes softened as Chloe talked about the little foal that almost didn't make it.

_The rain poured down and Bart looked around when he heard a pain filled neigh sound through the night. Chloe was already pulling on her jacket and was running towards the sound. Bart followed her closely and when they found the source of the sound Chloe was immediately in action. It was Shadia- the pregnant Zebra that had a huge affection for the blonde photographer. _

"_Bart the foal, it's coming" Chloe said after putting her hand on the equines stomach._

_That got the speedster moving he was helping the young mother to stand up straight why Chloe spread the mothers back legs so the foal could come out. Shadia let out a pained whine as he stomach contracted._

"_Bart hold her steady" Chloe said as she saw the small hooves of the little foal._

_The speedster gripped the mother zebra tightly and then saw Chloe pulling the four small hooves out. After pulling on Chloe's half and pushing on Shadia's half the young foal was whining in Chloe's hand._

"_It's a colt" Chloe said breathlessly as the young thing stumbled over to Shadia who began nuzzling it and blowing it._

"_So what are you going to name it?" Bart asked, he was wet covered in mud, but still couldn't help but feel happy._

_Chloe who was also covered in the birthing juices turned and saw the young colt that was beginning to suckle from its mother before smiling_

"_Fallon"_

Sverrir made a noise of protest when Chloe got up and put her film in the many pockets of her jacket but followed them to jeep where Chloe bowed to the big cat in respect before jumping in the Jeep. As Bart sped away Sverrir raced next to Chloe's window until he got time, but then started calling.

"Goodbye Sverrir, I'll never forget you" Chloe called out waving to the cheetah with her hat

Bart smiled as Chloe pulled herself back into the car and sighed as she placed her hat back on her head.

"Missing the Savannah already are you?" Bart teased as they sped down the dirt path.

Chloe smiled and pushed Bart lightly on the arm "Come on this was the best two weeks of your life"

Bart sighed and nodded before turning sharply into the airport. When both of then jumped out of the jeep, Jack was waiting for them again.

"Well hi there Chloe you looked like your almost sad to go home" Jack said smiling at the blonde much like a friend would, he had learnt his lesson the first time.

Chloe shrugged and readjusted her camera bag before sighing and walking up the stairs that went into Oliver's QI jet.

When Bart got into the jet, it was a much different experience then the one that was coming to Africa. Bart sat right next Chloe and the blonde snuggled into his side and allowed the sweet release of sleep to take her away. When Chloe woke up, she got changed into a pair o comfortable jeans that Dinah had stored on the plane, and just so she didn't have pretend these weren't designer jeans she purposely didn't look at the logo. The top Chloe wore was a deep red halter top with a beautiful silver pendant necklace. Bart wore a black on black suit but just ignored the tie and unbuttoned the two top buttons of the shirt. With her camera around her Neck and her arm linked with Bart's the two of them got out of the jet only to be surrounded by camera's that started flashing as soon as they stepped out.

"Mr Allen where have you and Mrs Sullivan been?" one of the reporters yelled

Chloe looked up alarmed and Bart started pushing her towards the Limo that was waiting for them. Before Chloe could get into the Limo a reporter grabbed her and looked at her "Mrs Sullivan are you planning on making an honest man out of Mr Allen"

Chloe just stared at the reporter and before she could speak a large hand yanked her into the Limo and Chloe came face to face with Oliver who just smirked at her before hugging her tightly.

"Hey sidekick" Oliver said and then looked at her "What happened to you, your all tan and fit"

Dinah nodded as she tried to tame Bart's hair which had grown, and had become a permanent place for dust. Chloe smiled and leant back as she watched the scenery pass the whole time clutching her camera which held pictures of her most treasured time.


	4. Prove It

Victor grinned as he looked at the various pictures of Bart and Chloe in Africa. His personal favourite was one of Chloe who was sleeping up against a tree with two hyenas one with its head in her lap and the other tucked up next to her.

"That's Jazz and Kayo" a voice rang out behind the Cyborg.

The half machine man spun around and saw a casually dressed Bart leaning on the door frame looking at the picture that was in Victor's hands.

"What?" Victor asked unintelligently

Bart motioned at the picture and then smiled "The hyenas, Chloe named them Kayo" he said motioning for the one with its head in her lap "and Jazz" he said motioning for the other curled up animal.

"Why'd she named them that?" Victor asked in an amused voice as he looked at the hyenas and the calm Chloe.

"Well Kayo means Knocked out, and I'll tell you this, that thing...he has the hardest body you'll ever feel, he ran into me one day and I was out for two hours. And she named Jazz, because he always seemed to get happier when she would play jazz music, and I'm saying he'd prance around the jeep like he was dancing, it was quite cute"

Victor shook his head in amazement and then saw Bart pick up another picture and smile fondly at it. So with a curious look Victor smiled at the photo, the picture was of both Bart and Chloe and the two hyenas just standing looking at the camera.

"When was that?" Victor asked grinning as he looked at the slight fear in Bart's face but the total calm that was on Chloe's

"First night, we had just gotten at the site" Bart said

Chloe walked in then with a black suit on with a red baby tee underneath the suit jacket, when she saw the pictures on the table.

"They came" She said in fondness.

Bart nodded and then picked up a picture and started laughing "I remember this!" he exclaimed happily.

Chloe grinned as she took the picture which was of a sullen looking Bart with Vega perched happily and proudly atop his head.

"So do I, you were so annoyed that Vega wouldn't stay off you head" Victor looked at all the pictures and then stopped when he saw one of Chloe sleeping curled up with a beautiful calm looking cheetah.

"Wow" he Cyborg breathed as he saw the beautiful picture.

Bart smiled at the picture and then nodded and Chloe, "Chloe just crashed one day and Sverrir just walked straight up to her and curled right around her and fell asleep" Victor looked at Bart from the corner of his eye and just shook his head.

He didn't know when Bart was just going to get the courage to ask the beautiful blonde out, but to the half machine man the young speedster was defiantly in love. After putting down the pictures Victor threw an arm around Bart's shoulder and then grinned at both of the younger members.

"You two have missed out on a lot, which means everything now has to go through you two, best man, maid of honour" Victor said before he started pulling Bart out of the room the while yelling for Oliver.

Chloe giggled a little until she felt a presence behind her and when she turned around she saw Dinah who was smiling sweetly at her almost too nice like something bad was coming.

"Chloe" The heroine said in a sweet voice.

"Yes" the blonde techie said in a wary voice

"We have a fitting to go to" Dinah squealed before pulling Chloe away from the scattered pictures.

"Don't you believe that Spain is a perfect place for Bart to have his home base?" Chloe rolled his eyes as the Spanish heiress who was enamoured by Bart said as she tried to get Chloe to convince Bart and herself to move to Spain.

It was Oliver's and Dinah's rehearsal dinner and while sitting on Dinah's right side Chloe had been put next to Laura Vanderbilt- a Spanish heiress who had her eye on Bart and his investments.

"I think that moving to Spain might be beneficial for Shadow Fox's Spanish department although I can't see how having Bart there would improve the company any more I thought that the Spanish branch of the company was doing fine without any problems" Chloe said as she got in control of herself before she snapped at the obvious blonde.

The heiress opened and closed her mouth before looking down embarrassed, why Chloe just went back and continued to eat her meal in a sense of calm.

"Chloe, try not to insult the entire guest" Dinah said her voice full of mirth.

The blonde smiled weakly and then settled back why Oliver made a toast to his wife and his family. Bart smiled at his father and then caught sight of Chloe and sighed.

"You are so oblivious" Bart shook his head and looked at Mia who was seated next to him.

The brunette had a beautiful cannery yellow cocktail dress on which made her already curvy figure look absolutely to die for. But to Bart nothing caught his eye, Mia was too much like his sister and Dick was in love with her just as she was with him.

"I have no idea what you mean" He said teasingly

Mia smiled and shook her head before taking Dick's hand and whispered something in his ear. Bart knew that the two of them wouldn't be talking to anyone else for a long time. They were a lot like Oliver and Dinah, once they started talking it was like they were in their own world and no one else existed and then no one would hear from them for hours until they noticed they weren't alone.

"Bart try to focus you look like your high" Oliver said from behind his smile

The russet haired man just smile embarrassingly and then scratched the back of his head "Sorry Ollie"

The archer shook his head and then turned back to Dinah who was asking him about where they were honeymooning. Bart smiled at the couple and then caught Chloe's eyes and then motioned to the large patio doors which would lead to the balcony. With a smile Chloe got to her feet and moved out to the large balcony without telling anyone. Bart smiled and excused himself and then followed Chloe out onto the balcony where she was breathing in the night air.

"It's times like that where I miss Africa" She said

Bart merely smirked as he rested his arms on the railing. Chloe was wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress with a ruby necklace on. Even though she wasn't dressed to the nines like the heiress's were Bart couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful out of all of them.

"Yeah I know what you mean" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

Chloe smiled and nudged Bart "Please your probably happy you can get back to the clubs"

"If you really think that then you don't know me that well at" Chloe looked at Bart warmly and then cupped his cheek tenderly.

"Bart I know that you really don't like all of the publicity that you have. I know that you're doing what Ollie did, you're playing the playboy facade so they don't tie you with Impulse, but I also know you're not the innocent cute boy who I met when I was eighteen" Bart looked at Chloe in shock, he never known that the blonde had felt that way about him.

"What do you mean?" He asked

Chloe's eyes stayed warm "Think about it, when I first met you, I was enthralled by you, because why you had that mysterious free look about you, I could still see the underlying genuine charm and good nature that I had always liked about people, but when I see you know, I see a young man who has had to put on a mask to cover who he really is and I only get to see that old Bart once and a while now. I miss him, I miss the days when he would run into Watchtower and would take me away to Cancun just for no reason other than to spend time with me, I don't get that anymore because all I ever get to see you do now is help Ollie run his business" Chloe said before she started down the stairs that lead to the large beautiful gardens that surrounded Queen Manor.

Bart watched as Chloe floated down the stairs and couldn't help but keep back his tears. Had he really changed that much that Chloe felt that he was two different people, had he changed so much that she felt uncomfortable around him. Hadn't he been listening in on her and Dinah saying that she liked him enough to sue her powers to heal him even though it involved kissing him? So with a determined frown Bart super sped after the beautiful woman, stopping when he spotted her walking past the Queen fountain.

"Chloe wait!" with a sigh Chloe stopped and couldn't help but notice that they were in front of the fountain.

"What is it Bart"

"I'm still the same Bart" he said as he walked over to Chloe "I'm still the same Bart who totalled the Porsche with A.C I'm still the same Bart who got you that tulip because he wanted to impress you"

Chloe shook her head and took a step back "if you're so sure...Prove it"


	5. I Wanna Marry You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, they belong to Beyonce and Bruno Mars and their record companies.

"For the last time you look perfect, Ollie won't be able to take his eyes off you" Chloe said as she finished putting Dinah's veil on.

It was D day for the big couple of the Justice League, and it seemed that Black Canary was having last minute jitters and was freaking out about _everything_. Chloe was not exaggerating, the brunette wigged woman, was freaking out about everything, from her hair to the flower, to Chloe herself.

"Chloe maybe you should have had your hair down so that way we would have had some variation I mean my hair is up" Chloe rolled her eyes and took her friend by the shoulders

"Dinah, I look fine, we were in the hair dressers _together_ and you said I looked beautiful, the flowers are fine I checked on them ten minutes ago" Chloe said the frustration evident in her voice.

The radio diva smiled and hugged Chloe tight before whispering in her ear "You know I love you right"

Chloe laughed and pulled back "of course I do, who else would be able to put up with your crazy" then with a flourished she walked to the door "Now if you don't mind I have to go see how the groom is doing, I think Bart should be coming in a few minutes" Dinah smiled nervously and then nodded and in seconds her only support beacon was out the door towards her future husband.

But a few minutes later Bart walked into the room and Dinah couldn't help but notice how much he'd grown. Standing in his black Tux with his silver waist coat and Black bow tie, he looked every part the heir that he now legally was. With his hair gelled and waxed into a handsome faux hawk he still had that edgy look that made him unique as a person.

"Wow, Di you look...Wow" Bart said as he embraced his soon to be step-mom

Dinah smiled nervously again and wrung her hands before turning and looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Are you sure Ollie will like it I mean do you think it's too much" She asked as she observed herself in the mirror.

Bart shook his head and then put his hand on her shoulders and stood behind her "Ollie is going to lose his breath when he sees you, you're a vision" He said before taking her hands and turning her so that she faced him "Now let me see you, okay let's see, you've got something new: the dress, what's old?" he asked

Dinah touched the pendant at her neck "it's been passed down since my great grandmother"

"Beautiful, okay something Blue?" Dinah touch the blue bird clip in her hair that Chloe had picked out the previous day "Great and last something borrowed?"

Dinah frowned and Bart chuckled "I thought so, that's why I went and got this" he said before he took out a beautiful diamond bracelet "It's all I have left of my mother and I figure that you're going to become my mother in the eyes of the law that you should wear it when it becomes official"

Dinah put her hand to her mouth to stop her sobs as Bart fastens the bracelet around her right wrist. "Bart it's gorgeous"

The speedster shrugged and then sat down on one of the many lounges that the hotel was giving them for the wedding suites.

"So are you going to talk to her" Dinah asked as she sat next to Bart on the lounge.

"To who"

Dinah shook her head and put her hand on Bart's shoulder, "Bart Ollie and I played that oblivious game for so long that I'm an expert at it, I'm not blind, you love her don't you, and you love Chloe"

Bart turned his head away in an effort to hide the deep blush that has risen to his cheeks. He didn't late so he couldn't protest what Dinah was saying.

"Why don't you tell her?" Bart shook his head and then looked straight into Dinah's stormy grey eyes.

"I haven't proven myself to her yet" Dinah laughed

"Are you stupid" all Dinah got in return was Bart's confused look "when Chlo and I were at the hair dressers I asked her about you and do you want to know what she said...she said that you were the kind of man she could see herself marrying"

Bart's eyes went wide and Dinah patted his hand "Think about that for a while"

Oliver turned to his left in the mirror and sighed when he saw the same man in his reflection starring back at him.

"Wow, Dinah is one lucky woman" he spun around and saw Chloe standing against the back of the door.

Oliver smiled sheepishly and Chloe moved forward and fixed his bow tie and his pocket square "You'd think that after all this time that you'd be able to do these things properly"

Oliver chuckled and hugged Chloe tight to his chest "Sidekick what would I do without you" he asked emotionally

"Ah you'd never make it to work in the morning" Chloe said happily as she hugged her friend back

Oliver pulled back and shook his head "No really Chloe you do so much for me, and I can only think that you're the one who made Dinah as welcome as she was during the first few weeks in the league and if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't have dated her and then I wouldn't be standing here right now"

Chloe smiled and put both hands on Oliver's face and cupped it gently "Ollie you are like a brother to me, not only did you give me a new purpose in life but you helped me in so many ways, you helped me get over Clark's abandonment and even gave my mother a place to stay so she was safe, and now I watch you today and I see how happy you are I can't help but feel like I'm seeing the Ollie say goodbye"

Oliver shook his head "Nope I'm still me"

Chloe laughed and hugged him tightly before turning him to face the mirror and brushed his shoulder as if there was imaginary lint there "Now aren't you the most handsome groom, I've ever seen"

Oliver chuckled and then smiled at Chloe through the mirror "You know if it wasn't for you I don't know how I could be as proud of Bart as I am now" Chloe faltered in what she was doing and looked up at Oliver in shock

"What!"

Oliver nodded and faced her fully and took her hands "When I first asked Bart to be my heir he originally said no, and then he stayed with you for a week and I heard you say to him that you wished he didn't have to steal anymore and wished that he could be proud of the person he'd become. Three days later he came to me and told me he would be honoured to be my heir" Chloe put a shaking hand to her mouth and looked down and gulped "Sidekick he didn't just do this for me or himself, he did so you could be proud of him, and yes he does party...a lot but I could never be more proud of m a son in my entire life and I feel like I have you to thank for that"

"No Ollie, you raised him, have been for years, you took him off the streets and taught him what love was, you gave him a warm bed and a warm meal, you gave him a mission in life and I don't think that Bart has ever really gotten over that, he loves you for it" Chloe said taking both Oliver's hands into her own.

Oliver smiled "Let's just say that we were able to raise one good son together" he said getting up and fiddling with his cuff links "Although I don't really think he sees you as a mom"

Chloe shook her head "To be honest I don't see him as a son"

Oliver smiled and shook his head "I know" at Chloe confused look he elaborated "I mean when I saw you get off the plane from Africa I'd never seen you so happy, and then I saw the pictures of you and Bart and the many animals you encountered I saw two people who were totally at ease with themselves and each other and I only ever see that with Dinah and I"

Chloe smiled fondly and then shook her head "Ollie enough about me this is your big day"

The archer let out a deep breath and then laugh "Can you really believe I'm getting married I mean remember when you first met me?"

"Ah yes if I remember correctly you were dating my cousin yet still found the urge to flirt with me" Chloe said in all good humour.

"Hey your hot, I couldn't help myself and besides if you didn't then our beautiful friendship wouldn't have formed" Oliver said defensively

"Six beautiful years of friendship, Ollie and that's not going to change" Chloe said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Oliver smiled and then spun Chloe in his arms and dipped her "Make sure you give me a dance"

Chloe laughed and nodded "Like the old times" Oliver smirked and nodded remembering how before he and Dinah had started dating, he had taken Chloe to benefits and such with wigs on and such as his dates.

"Yeah just like the old times" Chloe smiled again and kissed Oliver on the cheek and rubbed his chin "You know if I didn't think of you as I brother I would totally marry you"

Oliver nodded "Ditto" he replied before Chloe winked at him and closed the door behind her.

Bart sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror; his talk with Dinah kept running through his head. It was making him confused and forgetful, and he couldn't mess up this day, not for Ollie not for Dinah he couldn't. With a large sigh Bart walked out of the bathroom and patted Oliver on the shoulder.

'You ready for this man?" Bart said happily, the two of them were just about to take their place at the altar

"I think I'm going to throw up" Oliver said as he and Bart were escorted to the alter where the priest gave him a large and warm smile.

"Do that later" Bart whispered as the wedding march sounded.

Chloe took a deep breath and stepped out onto the runway and slowly started up towards the alter just like she had practised not to many days early. Bart felt all the air rush out of his lungs at the sight of Chloe. She was breathtaking, not that Dinah wasn't but seeing Chloe in her beautiful floor length deep green brides maid dress made his legs shake. When she reached the alter Chloe looked up into Bart's beautiful blue grey eyes and smiled warmly. Ever since the dinner rehearsal two weeks earlier things between the two of them had become very tense but as Bart smiled back at the gorgeous blonde he couldn't help but think things were back to normal. Then everyone in the two hundred year old church stood up and Dinah made her way down the aisle lead by her proud father who was grinning from ear to ear as he lead his little girl towards Oliver. Once Dinah reached Oliver her father kissed her on the cheeks and then took his seat next to her mother in the front row. The two heroes turned and faced the priest who smiled warmly.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the eternal bonding of Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Marie Lance. You have been honoured with invitation to watch as these two make the commitment to spend the rest of their lives together. So welcome all of you, Oliver and Dinah thank you all for attending" he said in a thick Scottish accent.

Chloe smiled at Oliver's choice in priest, since the church was where Dinah's great grandmother was married, he got a Scottish priest, after all that was wear his family designated from.

"Now the rings if you please" Bart leant forward and gave Oliver the beautiful diamond and emerald ring he had picked out for Dinah threw days earlier and Chloe gave Dinah the beautiful gold ring she had designed herself for Oliver.

"Oliver please repeat after me: I Oliver... take you Dinah...to be my wife...my constant friend and partner, and my love" Oliver said these words echoing the priest his eyes never leaving Dinah's "I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust;... one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us" By this time Dinah had started tearing up and Chloe was smiling warmly as Oliver confessed his love to Dinah. "Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives" Oliver finished his vows and then slides his ring on Dinah's finger.

Dinah smiled and then repeated the same speech with tear running down her cheeks the whole time, and when she was finished she slides her ring on Oliver's finger.

The priest smiled warmly and then brought his hands up "My the power vested in me and the city of Chicago I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" Oliver grabbed Dinah and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The crowd roared their approval and Oliver and Dinah pulled back and made their way down the aisle followed by Bart and Chloe who had linked arms. When Oliver and Dinah's limo had pulled away Chloe and Bart filled into the next one which would take them to the hotel where they were having the reception and also where they would e staying.

Chloe sighed as she entered her room; she had ten minutes before she had to be downstairs and at the reception. Now Ollie and Dinah were posing for their wedding photos. She and Bart had been relived ten minutes earlier but Chloe had stayed to help Dinah touch up her hair and make up for the photo's everything had to be perfect. A minute later Bart came speeding into the room, sending her dress ruffling.

"Bart!" Chloe squealed as she held her dress down.

But instead of the cheeky grin that Bart always sported, the speedster had a panicked face, his eyes wide and breathing so quickly that he could start hyperventilating.

"Bart what's wrong?" Chloe asked in a frightened voice

"The band couldn't make it" Chloe just stared at Bart like there was going to be a punch line any second now but none came "Chlo I'm being serious, there is no band or music, the only thing I could find was the backup band and none of them can sing" he said so quickly that if it wasn't for Chloe's practise at listening to him speak at those speeds she would have missed everything he'd just said.

Chloe looked at Bart for a second and then an idea sprung to mind "Bart everything is going to be okay, but I need you to get something for me"

"Now I would like to ask Bart to give his best man speech" Victor-who had been roped into being MC by Chloe an hour earlier-said in a happy tone as he jumped off the stage and handed the mic to Bart who stood in front of the large red curtain where the band was setting up

"Wow this is more intimidating then when I was practising in my mirror" he said uneasily, and everyone laughed "Firstly Ollie, you are my family and I love you, you took me in and made me into something that I can be proud of, you helped me through the Allen's death and helped me adjust into the role of sole heir to Queen Industries and now that I see you sitting there with Dinah who is like the loving mother I always wanted, she puts up with all my craziness, all I can think is that you look truly happy, so all I can say is, Di, Ollie have a long happy marriage full of love and great memories" The crowd clapped and Bart took a sip of his drink to see Dinah blowing a kiss at him and whispering thank you to him while Oliver looked at his proudly.

Victor came up to him and nodded and Bart sighed loudly _Chloe I hope you know what you're doing _"Okay now who wants the bride and groom to have their first dance?"

Then Bart jumped off the stage and nodded to AC who pulled the chord and revealed the impressive big band set up.

Oliver and Dinah stood up as the strung the opening chords. Oliver gave Bart a confused look but then his eyes widened when he saw who was on stage. Chloe walked up to the Mic stand and smiled as she swayed in time with the music, she had on a beautiful ruby red cocktail dress and then opened her mouth

_This is just another day that I would spend  
Waitin' for the right one.  
Staring at the night and wishin' I could be the one  
To feel the warm sun._

Oliver smiled and twirled Dinah out and then back to his chest, this song as beautiful; he had known that Chloe would choose this song.

_You're a dream, but I'm wide awake  
I'm in Heaven, for heaven sakes  
So get ready, (get ready) I'm ready now (get ready)  
I could never need you more than now_

Bart smiled at Chloe who looked at him as she sung those lines. Maybe she was ready for the two of them to get together, and then he almost laughed when he saw Mia whispering the words to the song in Dick's ear making Him smile sweetly.

_You were worth the waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
Hold on to you tight  
For once in my life  
You were worth waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
This kind of love you'll only find  
Once in a lifetime, once in a lifetime_

Chloe almost cooed when he saw Dinah hold out her hand for Bart and Oliver to hold out his hand for Mia. The four of them started dancing and soon Bart gave Dinah back to Ollie and Dick swept up Mia in his arms.

_Tell me that your living in a place  
Where no one else can find you.  
Tell me that your singing out my name,  
Hoping that I'll hear you.  
Tell me "No" and I'll fade away,  
But this is lovin that I won't waste_

_So get ready, (get ready) I'm ready now (get ready)  
I could never need you more than now_

Bart watched Chloe on stage and couldn't help but become captivated, her voice was beautiful, he had, had no idea that when she suggested that she sing at the wedding that she could sing the way she was: it was amazing, if she wanted she could probably get a record contract.

_You were worth the waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
Hold on to you tight  
For once in my life  
You were worth waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
This kind of love you'll only find  
Once in a lifetime, once in a lifetime_

As she repeated the chorus Chloe looked directly at Bart and couldn't help but will him to see that she was singing to him, this song basically told him she loved him. But as she saw Dinah looking at her with tears of joy in her eyes Chloe couldn't help but smile warmly at her and give her all for the last few verses of the song.

_What are the words, I'm needin' to hear  
How do I know if I'll ever love again  
Seeing your face makes everything clear (clear) clear  
And I will never be the same_

Bart smiled at his family and then laughed when he saw AC and Victor with an arm slung over each other's shoulders swaying to the beat. Nothing was more funny when Victor and AC tried to dance. Oliver smiled at Bart and just shook his head, he wasn't going to dance with anyone else because the girl he wanted to was up on stage singing to him and Dinah.

_You were worth the waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
Hold on to you tight  
For once in my life  
You were worth waiting for  
You the one that I adore  
This kind of love you'll only find  
Once in a lifetime, once in a lifetime_

As the final notes of the song died away Chloe smiled widely and clapped "Everyone Mr and Mrs Queen" Oliver pulled a blushing Dinah to his chest and mouthed a thank you to Chloe who just shrugged.

"Now the original musicians that were going to perform couldn't make so you're going to have to deal with me and Bart" Chloe said and held out her hand to Bart who took of his jacket.

Both of them started clapping and the band started up with a cherry tune with the sound of the bells in the back ground and Dinah laughed joyfully. **AN Bart is Bold **_Chloe is italics __underlined is both_

**It's a beautiful night;  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Chloe laughed and clapped her hand before taking Barts hand and spinning around.

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Oliver and Dinah swayed to the music and smiled widely as Chloe and Bart sung them a song that suited the two of them more than Dinah and himself, although the two opening lines reminded him of when he proposed and how he did it, so he laughed and clapped along.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know, _  
**Come on girl.  
**_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
_**And it's on girl.**

Bart laughed as he spun Chloe around again, he had honestly never had this much fun, since becoming Oliver's heir, yes had partied before and knew how to have a good time but still up on stage singing with Chloe, was more fun than running faster than a speeding bullet.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Chloe held both of Bart's hands and just sung o him and laughed when he made a funny face. Then both of them ran down and got AC and Victor who joined them on stage just dancing and having a great time,

_Because it's a beautiful night,  
_we're looking for something dumb to do.  
_Hey baby,  
_I think I wanna marry you.

Bart slung an arm around Chloe's arm and the two of them side stepped across the stage almost like a practised dance and then spun he out and held his hand out to her. To which she held and spun until she was resting against his chest.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

The guests all got up and started dancing along and Chloe beamed at Bart and then smiled at Dinah who was dancing with her nephew and Oliver was dancing with her niece. It was a pity neither of them wanted kids but that's what they wanted.

**I'll go get a ring let **the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
**so whatcha wanna do?  
**Let's just run girl.  
If we wake up and you wanna break up **that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
**it was fun girl.**

Bart swayed with Chloe and wished they were in private so he could sing this to her in private. It was just then and right at that moment that he knew he was in love with Chloe Sullivan. He loved her laugh, her addictions, and her forgiving nature: everything.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

AC and watch Bart and Chloe and couldn't help but smile warmly the way those two acted around each other, he was surprised the two of them hadn't hooked up earlier, but if the way they were staring at each other at that moment was anything to go by, they would be together by the end of the night.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Bart joined in the chorus and Chloe was almost shocked up to this time Bart hadn't sung that part with her, but at that moment he was singing it with such passion that she couldn't help but think it was for her and the thing that scared her most was that the thought of marrying Bart didn't scare her.

Just say I do,  
**Tell me right now baby, **  
**Tell me right now baby**

Just say I do,  
**Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby**

Bart looked into Chloe's eyes as he sung and he felt the spark there and couldn't help but pull her against him as he said the lines willing Chloe to believe everything he was singing. In return Chloe gave him one of the most loving look, one he'd seen Dinah give Ollie in the church that made him grin so wide he was afraid his face would split.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  
Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

As the final notes died the guest roared their approval, but for Bart and Chloe there was no one else in the room there was only the two of them, but before they could do anything, Oliver grabbed Chloe off the stage and twirled her causing her to laugh.

"You Owe me a dance sidekick"


	6. Shocking Revalations

Later on when Oliver and Dinah had retired to their room so they could "Get to know each other as husband and wife" and her singing duties were over, Chloe who was fairly drunk at this point walked out into the large balcony that the hotel had to offer. She had drunk glass after glass of champagne so that she could keep up her courage to sin song after song with Bart. As the night wore on both of them had sung more suggestive songs and now she was almost stumbling she couldn't see the reason why she hadn't spoken to him yet. Chloe took a sip from the vodka glass she nicked off one of the trays as she made her way out the large doors that lead outside. Mia had sent her outside after she had almost fallen and face planted into her lap.

"Stupid Speedy, I'm not drunk" Chloe said pouting to herself.

A deep chuckle made Chloe whip around and what she saw made the heat pool in between her legs. It was Bart, but it was a dishevelled and sexy Bart. His russet hair which was in a fuax hawk earlier that evening was now messy and looked like he'd just got out of bed. He had unbuttoned the waistcoat and his bow tie was missing somewhere his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was untucked, basically-he was sinful. Chloe sub-consciously licked her lips, which made Bart's attention dart directly to them. Chloe was everything he had envisioned but more, since he had sung 'Marry You' with her hours earlier, Bart had begun drinking all he could so that he could gain the courage to talk to her but now all he could feel was the burning desire to bed her. All he could see was Chloe in her tiny Cocktail dress which ended mid thigh, her six inch red pumps and her tousled hair.

"What's so funny?"

Bart shook his head and stepped towards her until she was almost flush against him. He took a deep breath in and inhaled her scent, Vanilla and some sort of musky scent. Chloe gulped when his six foot frame advanced on her and took a step back until she was leaning against the railing, to trap her Bart put a hand on either side of her.

"Nothing is funny" there he goes again with that voice, making Chloe's thighs quiver "I'm too turned on to be laughing"

Chloe had to fight not to whimper, he hadn't even touched her and he already had her whimpering, she had known that Bart was good, hell he had a better rep then Ollie when he was his teens, but still she didn't think he was _this _good.

"And what turns you on?" she said shaking

Bart gave her a smouldering look and leant down until he could whisper in her ear "well if you don't know, then maybe I should show you" he whispered and then she groaned.

Bart had slid and hand up the side until he reached her neck and was now caressing her neck softly "Tell me what you want Chlo, tell me how to help you"

"Why would you want to help me" Chloe panted as he braced herself by holding onto his arms, _god his arms! _she couldn't help but think

Bart smirked and then caressed the skin behind her ear with his lips "I'd do anything for you Watchtower**, anything**" Chloe shivered at the use of her old code name, it always made her feel powerful and truthfully it always made her shiver when Bart purred it over the comm.'s. "You cold are you" he said and she could practically feel the smirk against her skin.

Then suddenly Bart was everywhere, he had pushed himself flushed against him and it wasn't possible to get any closer.

The feel of his oblivious desire pressed against her stomach made her groan "_Bart_"

"Yes" he purred making her legs shake

"Kiss me" and did he kiss her. Bart didn't waste any time after the command, he immediately took her lips with his own. Chloe could honestly say that Bart's kiss made time stop and all the air leave her lips, while she was gasping for air Bart plunged his tongue into her hot cavern and started exploring. As their tongues duelled for dominance Chloe's hands went from his shoulders to tangle in Bart's hair, and pulled. That made him groan in appreciation but it also made him double him effort, with her, and then his hands started to explore. Because of his certain ability Chloe didn't last long, soon she was whimpering and pressing into him, it felt like his hands were everywhere: running down her arms, around the back of her neck, caressing her back. The two of them only parted when air became a necessity, but they only pulled back the tiniest bit, so that their breath's intermingled.

"Come back to my room" Bart all but growled, which had Chloe whimpering again. All senses on fire all Chloe could do were nod, they could talk about their feelings in the morning, and right now all she wanted was him.

When the two of them reached the elevator Bart had her pushed up against the closest wall he could before the doors even shut. The lust and desire were evident in his eyes, but he was wearing a smirk.

"You've been teasing me all night" He growled running a finger up and down her thigh

Chloe sucked in a breath and wrapped a leg around his hip.

"How's that?" she panted as she pressed herself into him.

Bart let his eyes roll up at the pleasure that Chloe's actions were bringing him and then put a hand right next to her head in the elevator.

"You wearing this dress and in my colour too, did you know what I wanted to do to you all night" He whispered in her ear causing her breath to hitch.

By then the elevator had stopped and Bart dragged Chloe who was practically legless by this point to his door were he threw open the door and shoved it close before shoving her against it. Bart smirked and kissed her again, he swiped his lip against her lips asking her for entrance which she gladly gave. When Bart hiked her legs around his waist she groaned, he was pressing into her, and it felt so good, but still not enough. To distract her she ran her hands up his well defined back and through his hair were they tangled.

"Take me to Bed" Bart smirked and walked her into the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and ripped her shoes off.

Chloe smirked, sat up and slid her hands under the waist coat and brought it over his shoulders. Bart shook off the offending piece of clothing and laid both of them to kiss her, the whole while Chloe ripped his shirt apart, causing Bart to chuckle, and let her hands explore. If she had thought he had a good body before she had been stupid to think it didn't get any better, Bart was all hard plains and defined muscle without being over muscled, he was downright sinful.

Bart unzipped the dress and pulled it down her hips, which she then worked down her hips. Chloe almost crossed her arms over herself as Bart just watched her; she had worn her deep red strapless bar and matching itty bitty underwear.

"Don't, your beautiful" Bart said in a lust filled voice as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

Chloe smiled and pulled the zipper down on his pants and let the fall to the ground and then grabbed Bart and kissed him hard. Bart groaned appreciatively and then started exploring, Chloe gasped when he cupped one of her lace covered breasts and then begun to rub her nipple causing it to harden almost immediately. The true to his ability faster then she could tell or see her bar was flung somewhere. And he once again attacked his breasts with fervour.

Bart stared at her for a second with hooded eyes and then started suckling one of her breasts while massaging the other. Chloe gasped and couldn't help but sob a little, it felt so good, the way his tongue teased her nipple and his fingers tweaked the other, it had her so wet and wanting. Then almost as if her had read her mind Bart stopped making her groan at the loss, but soon her mouth was busy with his tongue and it wasn't until Bart cupped her heat that she even realized what his true intention was.

"You're so wet, do you want me" Bart growled against her skin as he took her earlobe in his mouth and suck on it. Chloe sobbed and nodded.

With a growl that would put his spirit animal to shame, Bart snapped the tiny piece of materiel that was covering the last bit of her modesty. The with a slowness that she wasn't aware he had Bart traced her folds with his fore finger causing her to gasp. Bart chuckled and then slipped one finger into her wet heat causing her to gasp and him to groan then he began pumping his finger while flicking her clit with his thumb. By now Chloe's breaths were coming in pants and she was quivering around his fingers. Bart smiled and added a second finger making her eyes roll into her head at the pleasure he was giving her, why hadn't she done this earlier, why did she hold out on his advances for so long. Chloe then slide a hand into his boxers and took his ridged length in her grip causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Seems I'm not the only one wanting" she panted

Bart growled and then added a third finger making her grip on his tighten which made him pump harder. Chloe whimpered and pushed his boxers down his hips. She wanted him inside her. Bart kissed her hard and passionately as his boxers hit the floor and then began curling his fingers inside her, and that's when she lost it. White hot ecstasy flooded her senses and she cried out Bart's name so loudly she was sure Oliver and Dinah could hear it. Bart removed his fingers from her and then licked his fingers of her juices. The sight of it made Chloe ready and waiting for more.

"You ready?" Bart asked as he rubbed his hard length against her coating him in her juices.

Chloe nodded and Bart was about to go ahead when he stopped causing Chloe to groan "Wait, protection" he asked warily

"Pill" that was good enough for Bart and with a slow tortuous pace he slid inside her filling her with each thick inch of him.

Chloe gasped in pleasure, Bart was much bigger than any of her previous lovers and it made the experience all the more better, but at that moment she realized that she had forgotten to take her pill that morning. But then Bart was moving and all thoughts flew out of the window. Each thrust Bart made was deep and caused Chloe to see stars, but suddenly Bart started to go deeper and faster and then he hit the spot and Chloe screamed his name. Sweat dripped off both of them and as Bart continued to hit Chloe's g-spot she found herself sobbing, she was so close.

"Chlo let go, come on let go for me girl" Bart panted as he continued to thrust, so she did.

Screaming his name as she came Bart didn't last much longer and he had the brace himself on his elbows so he didn't crush her.

"That was amazing" Chloe said as Bart pulled out of her and brought her against his chest as they rolled over.

"yeah I know I've never felt like that before" he said breathlessly.

Chloe looked up at him and kissed him lazily "I love you"

Bart grinned up at her and then kissed her hard "I love you too, you have no idea how long I want to say that to you"

Chloe chuckled and nestled into his arms safe, with one thought in her mind _you had no protection_

**Four weeks Later**

Dinah walked into the bathroom and saw Chloe sitting on the edge of the bath shaking slightly with wide eyes. The newly dubbed Mrs Queen hadn't seen Chloe this sad, frightened or horrified since before her wedding and before she had Bart had finally gotten their act together and went out.

"Chloe! What's wrong?" she asked rushing to her friend's side.

Chloe took a shaky breath and then turned to face Dinah "Your wedding...it was the first time for me and Bart" she said with a shaky voice

"Yeah so" Dinah said slowly not getting the problem

Chloe lowered her eyes and then looked back up at Dinah "He didn't have a condom"

"Yeah but you're on the pill" Dinah said confused

Chloe nodded and then looked Dinah in the eyes her own full of seriousness "yes but what did I forget to take that morning because I was busy"

Dinah's eyes went wide and then looked down to Chloe's hand. There it was the answer that had been staring at her the whole time, the little pink stick. Dinah took in a deep breath and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders.

"Does Bart know?" she asked ferociously

Chloe shook her head and lowered her eyes "no, I missed my period two weeks ago and I had suspicions but I only had the test today"

Dinah nodded and chucked the little stick in the bin and picked Chloe up and pushed her towards the door "You have to tell him, now"

Chloe gulped and slowly started walking-with Dinah's help- to the study where Oliver and Bart were going over business reports. After a shaking knock and the general 'come in' from the boys Chloe and Dinah entered the room.

"Honey what is it?" Oliver asked

Dinah shook her head and held out her hand for him "Darling would you please come with me, I think Chloe wants to be alone for the moment" Oliver nodded and took his wife's hand and left the room.

Bart gave Chloe a strange look and walked around the desk to hold her in his arms "Chloe, baby, what's wrong"

Chloe shook her head and then sat down on one of the lounges in the office. Bart sat next to her and took her hand and swamped it with his own.

"Bart I love you" Chloe said

Bart nodded, he was getting scared "Yes I know I love you too"

Chloe smiled and then took a deep breath "But I don't think we are ready for what I'm about to tell you"

Bart shook his head and tightened his grip on Chloe's hand "No baby I can handle anything you tell me, what is it?"

Chloe smiled, tears welling up in her eyes and she placed her free hand on her abdomen "I'm pregnant"

Bart stared at Chloe for a second frozen before a huge grain broke onto his face and he picked Chloe up in a large hug "I'm going to be a dad!"

Chloe let out a joyful laugh and then kissed him "Yep"

Bart hugged her again before running to the office door and throwing open the door "Ollie, I'm going to be a dad!"

A loud roar of approval came from down the hall and Chloe couldn't help but laugh, no she wasn't married but she had Bart and if she knew the speedster well enough she be married not to long after the little tyke had come into the world.

"So what do you think were having" Bart asked excitedly

Chloe laughed again and put her arms around his waist "I'm think a boy"

Deep inside Chloe's womb the soon to be Dean Mitchell Allen continued to grow, safe and protected.


End file.
